


Guardian of Humanity

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan AU, Strong Language, Titan Eren Yeager, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lonely and confused titan wanders around hopelessly, trying to find its purpose. When the titan accidentally stumbles across the Survey Corps, will it finally find its place?(AU where Eren is strictly a titan with human like intelligence who find the Survey Corps)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is sort of like my double first since it's my first time writing a fanfic on ao3 and my first ever Attack on Titan fanfic! Please enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is a little short only being about 1,600 words or so but I didn't want to bombard you guys right away :)

Loneliness.

That was the main emotion coursing through his veins. As far as his memory would allow, he has only known the quiet and dark forest, surrounded by animals that feared him and creatures that ignored him. These creatures seemed similar to him but completely different at the same time.

Yes, they were large and seemingly immortal like him, but they were mindless. As far as he was concerned, these creatures had absolutely no thoughts swimming through their heads. He has tried countless times to interact with them, from gurgling and sending friendly growls in their direction to even waving his large hand in their faces. The results were always the same. They acted like no one was there, not even managing to blink at his attempts.

Why was he cursed to live this boring and plain life? Was he doomed to walk this earth for eternity, never knowing his purpose? 

The creature sighed to himself, a breath of steam seeping through his exposed teeth. He looked around boredly. Once again, he had gotten himself lost, too consumed in his thoughts to pay attention to where he was walking. Even though the creature has remained in the forest for years, he still hasn't explored most of this giant maze. This seemed to be becoming a daily occurrence for him, being lost. He groaned in aggravation before turning around. He could only think to try to walk back the way he came. He'd have to figure out the twist and turns later.

As the creature walked, he noticed there were none of his kind anywhere near him. He couldn't see, hear, or smell the thoughtless beings, causing him to feel slightly worried. Had he somehow found a part of the forest that no one else has, or has everyone simply just vanished? He whimpered quietly, the feeling of fear filling him. Yes, the creature has wondered many times before, but never has he strayed far enough to be completely alone. Beginning to panic, the creature decided to run the rest of the way. Even though the beings weren't much company, at least he wasn't a single life form. Being completely isolated seemed scary. 

Suddenly, the strong stench of blood wafted into his nostrils. High-pitch noises could be heard, signaling that the creature was about a mile away from the commotion. Never has he heard so much noise before in his life, causing his pointed ears to twitch and shift. His attention veered. Is this where everyone went? He turned towards the noises, hoping figure out what was happening.

(CHANGE OF POV)

Purple smoke flew through the air, signaling that someone was under attack. The man sighed, irritation clear on his face. They've barley made it 30 miles outside of the wall, and they were already being attack. The worse part about it was that no one even bothered to shoot a red flare to signal that a titan had been spotted. Nope. Just straight to purple. He had warned Erwin about using brand new recruits as spotters, but of course, the man wouldn't listen. 

"Captain Levi! What are your orders?" A feminine voice sounded from behind him. He turned to see Petra's face was racked with worry, strawberry blonde eyebrows seemingly stringed together with doubt. 

"We keep moving forward." He replied bluntly, one of his grey eyes twitched, aggravation taking over his mind. Erwin had basically sent those newbies to their deaths and Levi was not happy about it. This would be just another example of why people shouldn't join the Survey Corps.

Out the corner of his eye, Levi could see another flare had been shot near his squad, this time, the smoke was black. Great. An Abnormal had been spotted. Just his luck. This mission had immediately turned to shit. Tax payers will surely be happy. 

"I recommend we retreat, Captain." Eld's voice flooded his ears. His second in command might actually be correct. Perhaps they should retreat...The mission would never be successful with more than half of the Survey Corps dead before they really got a chance to start. Sighing once again, Levi began to reach into his bag to retrieve a blue flare, blue meaning retreat. 

"Wait, Captain! There's two Abnormals heading right for us!" Gunther sounded. 

"Goddamnit," Levi began "we kill them now and then signal retreat. There's no point in trying to outrun them." 

Without another word, Levi shot his 3DMG into the neck of the shorter titan, one that looked to be about 12 meters. The monster tried grabbing him but Levi easily avoided its slow hand. The titan did end up pulling his wire out of its neck in the process, causing Levi to have to quickly aim his next shot into the back of its bald head. Without a moment to spare, Levi swiftly pulled himself forward, swords ready to slice the beast's nape clean off, killing it instantly. And with one clean motion, the 12 meter had been slain. 

"Oh fuck!" Oluo's voice screeched through the air. 

Levi's head turned toward the 14 meter titan. In its hand held Oluo, the other members of his squad hurriedly flying around the beast, trying to get a good shoot to exterminate it. This titan, however, was fast. It would constantly pull their wires out from its body, making it extremely difficult to get a good aim for its nape. 

"Let go of me you son of a bi-AHHH" the titan's hand began to squeeze Oluo's body. Levi sprang into action. His hook landed into the titan's neck, propelling him forward. The titan swatted at Levi's wire, causing him to lose his balance slightly, but he quickly recovered, shooting his hook once again. But like he noticed before, the beast was quick. The titan once again, swatted his wire over and over again, not allowing him even near its nape. 

Levi became nervous. The only thing that seemed to be keeping Oluo alive was the fact that they were busying the titan with swatting the hooks. However, Levi was sure this little game wasn't going to last. How long until the titan decides to quickly swallow his teammate? Should he call for backup? At this point, it was more likely that Oluo would be eaten before anyone would be able to reach them.

As if the titan could read his thoughts, the titan began to lift its massive hand towards the gaping hole of its mouth. 

"Oh fuck! Oh shit!" Oluo began to panic. "No! Let go of me!" His screams ran through the air. 

Levi shot his hook for one last attempt at saving his comrade. The hook embedded deep into the titan's neck. He used what was left of his gas to propelled him self faster through the air. But before he reached the titan, he heard loud stomps vibrating near them and suddenly, a giant fist collided with the titan's face, knocking its head completely off its shoulders. Before he could register the situation, Levi noticed the decapitated titan had released Oluo from its grip, the man now plummeting to the ground. 

"Petra! Catch him!" Levi commanded. Petra immediately after hearing the command, shot her wire into a nearby tree and swung around just in time to catch Oluo before he hit the ground. 

Now that Oluo was somewhat safe, Levi directed his attention to their unexpected savior. There, standing before them was the most abnormal Abnormal he has ever seen. The titan had to be at least 15 meters tall. It possessed long, greasy, dark hair that reached right above its shoulders. It had no lips whatsoever, and its cheeks were hallow and showed its massive teeth that were risen slightly rather than being in a straight line. It harbored pointed ears that twitched in every direction, almost like a wolf or even a cat. The body was unlike any titan the captain has encountered. Instead of being deformed, fat, or extremely under weight, this creature was fit, toned, and muscular, allowing it to walk and run perfectly without any issue. The last and possibly the oddest thing about it was its eyes. Instead of the standard dull black eyes that were void of life, this titan had bright green orbs that were darting around what looked liked to be in nervousness. This titan was showing expression.

"Captain! Oluo's ribs are broken! We need to get him immediate medical attention!" Petra was already placing Oluo on top of her horse with the help of Eld. 

"What about the titan?" Gunther pointed his scored toward the beast, causing the titan to tilt its humongous head in curiosity, reminding Levi of a confused dog. Why wasn't it attacking? 

"Quickly, Petra and Gunter, start making your way back. Eld, shoot a blue flare and stay for backup. I'll take care of the titan." With that, Levi shot himself into the titan's shoulder, causing the creature to let out what sounded to be a surprised gurgle. Before Levi could make contact with the beast's nape, a huge hand suddenly covered his target, accidentally slashing its hand instead. 

This titan hissed in pain but it sounded more like the pain you get from a scrape on the knee. The titan's other hand unexpectedly shot towards Levi, capturing him in its grip. The captain was just about to draw his sword to cut through the beast's fingers in an attempt to free himself but before he got the chance, he felt himself being slowly lowered to the ground. Levi looked up to see the Abnormal had gently placed him back onto the ground. And with an apologetic sounding grunt, the monster turned and ran back into the forest, hand still covering the nape of its neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may go back and re-write this chapter because it seems kinda rushed...idk what do you guys think? 
> 
> It's a bit longer than the first chapter but not quite...

"Yes! Yes! Yes! This is exciting! Exciting indeed!" Hange's annoyingly loud voice filled the room and unfortunately Levi's left ear. He did not want to tell Shitty Glasses about the news just yet, not really in the mood to hear her squeaking. However, he was somewhat obliged to, especially since Commander Erwin asked her to join their little meeting. 

"We have to start research right away! Oh please Erwin! Me and Mobilt can join Levi's squad and find the angle and-" 

"Let me stop you right there." Levi cut Hange off. "For once in your life, think rationally."

Hange pouted her lips as she crossed her arms. "You're just a pessimist. Think of the possibilities! An intelligent titan who doesn't want to harm humans? We can use it to our advantage!"

Levi's scowl deepened. "I didn't say it doesn't want to harm humans. I just said it seemed disinterested in eating us, Shitty Glasses." 

"He's right, Hange." Erwin finally spoke up from behind the large desk, his large eyebrows stuck in a straight line, face completely neutral. "A titan with intelligence could be a bigger threat than the others. And how do we know exactly how smart it is? What if it's just programmed to attack? You must think of all the possibilities."

"But that's why we do research! I'm not saying we go out and capture the baby immediately. I'm just asking for a chance. Take a few notes, maybe a few experiments and BOOM we either have an allie or an enemy. If he turns out to be overly hostile, Levi and his squad would be there to help us out." Hange's arms flailed wildly as she explained her plan, almost whacking Levi in the face multiple times. 

Levi sighed for probably the fiftieth time that day. Was Hange being serious? If anything, the titan should probably be exterminated, friendly or not. If the giant was somehow human-like, the thing would have emotions. What if it gets angry? How do they expect them to take care of a titan throwing a tantrum? This whole thing was absurd and Erwin would never allow such an ignora- 

"Alright."

Wait. What?

"But only Levi Squad may go. We do not have enough money to send a whole legion outside of the walls." Erwin's attention turned to Levi. "Can I trust you to protect Hange?"

Levi, with clenched teeth and tight fist simply nodded his head. 

"Good. You have a week to prepare."

_

The creature honestly did not know why he stuck around the area near the gigantic walls. After the incident, he didn't try to find his way back to his little clearing where most of his kin hung around. Frankly, he no longer had the desire to be around them... Not after what he had seen.

He watched as these critters rode on top of hoofed beasts while communicating with each other. He couldn't help but feel positive when seeing these beings interacting with each other. Perhaps the little ones would be interested in reaching out to him? He took one weary step out of the line of trees before pausing. In the corner of his vision, he saw two of the mindless beasts running at the small group. He decided to do a little experiment by watching how the critters reacted to his kin. The beasts were idiots. There was no way that they would cause harm to the little ones. 

Or so he thought...

It would be an understatement to say that the creature was surprised to see his kin actually try to grab at the tiny critters and was even more shocked when the critters started to fly without wings. The mini beings drew what looked to be stingers and began to slash and fight the beasts. 

The creature realized immediately that the tiny people were acting on self-defense, but he couldn't help but be worried. He could smell that the little ones were nervous, which probably would mean they would be nervous around him. He sighed in disappointment, a puff of steam escaping his form. As he was about to turn, something caught him, not allowing him to look away. 

The tiniest of the little ones had somehow hooked himself into the shorter beast's head and sliced off the back of its neck. The monster screamed in agony before falling to the ground, seemingly unconscious...or maybe worse? As the creature saw the beast begin to dissipate, his question had been answered. This tiny thing had managed to kill a giant...Scary.

"Oh fuck!" A loud voice screeched through the air. The creature's attention pivoted to the other members. It looks like the remaining beast has managed to grab one of the tinies. The poor thing thrashed about in the monster's grip while the other little people tried their best to free their companion. The smell of desperation began to drip off of every person, the captive's screams only getting louder and more panicked. The creature felt a sudden pang in his chest. He felt bad for the little ones, for they definitely seemed upset that their companion was currently being crushed. 

"No! Let go of me!" The beast was lifting the critter into its awaiting jaws. Oh no! The beast was going to eat it! 

Before he knew what he was doing, the creature began to sprint toward the action. In the spur of the moment, the creature punched his kin square in the face, knocking its head clean off. To say the least, the creature was surprised. He hadn't meant to kill it... He just wanted to help the tiny people. 

He quickly moved his head toward the little ones, eyeing them nervously. What will they do? Hopefully, they would be grateful and not attack him. The beings picked up their injured member while seemingly discussing something. One of the taller ones pointed their stinger toward him, causing him to tilt his head. The stinger looked so small but extremely sharp.  
After a moment, the mini scary one suddenly hooked itself into him, causing him to jump a little in surprise. Uh oh....they were angry with him. The creature saw that the little guy was aiming for his nape. Panicking, the creature covered the area. He did not want to end up like the other being. The critter stung his hand with the stinger allowing a brief pain to surge through him. 

Quickly, the creature grabbed it, particularly showing it he wasn't going to hurt it, but mainly because he did not wish to be stung again. After gently placing the critter back to the ground and grunting his apology, the creature retreated, still cradling his neck. 

For whatever reason, that encounter encouraged him to stay. Common sense told him that it was a bad idea to wait in what seemed to be the critter's territory, but he was curious. His head was racked with questions. What were the tiny beings? How could they fly? Why did his kin want to hurt them so badly? He wanted to be friends with the critters but also feared for his life. 

The only way he could think to describe them was intelligent, but dangerous...

_

"CantWaitCantWaitCantWait" Hange's chanting was starting to give Levi a headache. Well, a bigger headache that is. "Hey, Levi! Are we close?"

He could feel the veins in his head begin to throb. He stayed silent. The scientist had been annoying for the entire thirty mile trip, constantly asking "are we there yet?" Slowly driving the captain insane. 

Levi tried to focus on something else besides Hange's irritating voice. Unfortunately for him, all that could be seen were trees and a few birds every once and awhile. At this point, he prayed for the Abnormal to show up and kill him. Then maybe he wouldn't have to listen to Hange any longer. God. That sounded like peace on earth.

"Levi! Is that him? I bet it's him! He's absolutely beautiful!" Hange was pointing and making drastic hand movements causing her to almost slip off her horse. Levi followed her finger to see that she has indeed spotted the titan. It was peering at them from behind one of the many large trees that preoccupied the forest. The giant was apparently not too good at hiding seeing that most of his body and head was visible. The titan's chest was rapidly heaving up and down, signaling either excitement or nervousness. The captain didn't like either of those reactions.

"Hold back! Don't go any closer!" Levi commanded. Everyone stopped their horses immediately. "Alright, Hange. What do you need us to do?" 

"Let's approach him!" Hange was just about to step off of her horse before Moblit's voice stopped her.

"Absolutely not. We don't know if it's dangerous or not!" 

"Well he certainly isn't attacking but I GUESS I see your point. Let's observe him from a nearby tree so he can't grab us." Before anyone had a chance to disagree, Hange shot herself into one of the many trees. Everyone soon followed suit. 

The titan's eyes were certainly on them now. Its body looked frozen, its breathing seemingly ceased. 

"Oooo! What a pretty boy indeed!" Hange motioned to Mobilt. "You ready to take notes." Mobilt nodded.

"Great. The titan is unlike any other titan we've ever come in contact with. As of now, the titan shows no sign of wanting to consume or even harm us, even though we were perfectly vulnerable just a few moments ago. He's about 15 meters tall. His appearance his especially unique, appearing to be an apex predator. The titan possesses sharp nails, both hands and feet. He has a muscular built unlike the other types. There are no lips or even gums. The teeth see, to be growing from its cheeks somehow. Perhaps that will makes it easier to bite? He's got the most pretty eyes I've ever seen! For some reason he's got bright green eyes...very human like. Awww poor baby seems uneasy. It's okay sweetie! We're not gonna hurt you!"

"Hange! Stop it!" Levi hissed at the woman. She's going to end up provoking it somehow and he's going to have to risk his life just to save Four Eyes. 

A curious gurgle fell from the titan's mouth, its head once again tilted to the side. "Awww! Look how cute he is! Gah! I love him!" 

Levi was completely oblivious to how or why Hange saw the titan as 'cute'...the thing was disgusting.

"The titan does seem to have some level intelligent as he looks to be questioning what exactly are we doing but is also cautious of us, probably because he has seen Levi's Squad kill other titans. This must mean he has the brain capacity to store memories." Hange concluded.

The capacity to store memories? This made Levi wonder if it remembers him trying to kill it, or more importantly, if it held a grudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :) thank you all for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments to tell me what you think and if you're feeling generous, how about leaving a kudos too ^^


End file.
